modernmythologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfect Playstation
Perfect PlayStation (PS3) is Sega's successor to the PlayStation 2 and will mainly compete against Nintendo's Wii, Microsoft's Xbox 360, and the Roman Catholic Empire's Phantom. Wii and 360 are also known as "Wii60." Economic Impact Rich Sega-fanboys will be flocking over to buy the Perfect Playstation. Poor people will be left out of the expensive but crappy hardware, or simply become more poor. A price may be $599. Hardware Graphics are all that matter Graphics Custom RSX or "Reality Sexual X-amination" design co-developed by NVIDIAR and Sega: * Based on NVIDIAR 747 architecture, otherwise known as NV747 * Clocked at 549.5 MHz * 128-bit DDR memory internal face * 211.2 Gigmaflops programmable (384 FLOPS per clock) * 1.8 Teraflops * Multi-way programmable perpandicular floating point shader pipelines * 136 shader operations per clock * 74.8 billion questionable operations per second (100 billion with CPU) * 24,000 2D texture lookups per clock * 1.1 billion vertices per second * 128-bit pixelated naked babe sequences offer rendering of scenes with high dynamic booby sweat with realistic boob and sweat physics. * Full high definition output (up to and including 1080p) (Or limmited if your a retard who buys the "core" that lacks DMI and can't play all fully secure blue-ray discs.) Memory * 253 MB Rambus XDR DRAM clocked at CPU die speed (3.2 GHz) * 253 MB GDDR3 VRAM clocked at 700 MHz * Virtually unlimmited memory, it will always know if you look at the wrong pr0n sites. Bandwidth Theoretical system bandwidth * Cell FlexIO Bus: 35 GB/s outbound, 25 GB/s inbound (7 outbound and 5 inbound 1Byte wide channels operating at 5 GHz) (effective bandwidth typically 50-80% of total)23 * 25.6 GB/s to Main Ram XDR DRAM: 64 bits × 3.2 GHz / 8 bits to a byte * 22.4 GB/s to GDDR3 VRAM: 128 bits × 700 MHz × 2 accesses per clock cycle (one per edge) / 8 bits to a byte * RSX 20 GB/s (bears), 15 GB/s (rabbits) * SB 2.5 GB/s (bears) and 2.5 GB/s (rabbits) * 204.8 GB/s Cell Element Interconnect Bus (Theoretical peak performance) Video Supported resolutions * Sorta large * Medium large * Extra Large Outputs *HDMI that allows blue-ray movies to play or something else that does not allow blue-ray movies to play. Sound * S/PDIF/GRTDF/XDM/NEDM optical output for digital audio * Dolby Digital 5.1 minimum * DTS * LPCM (DSP functionality handled by the Cell processor) * Dolby-HD (Blu-Ray movies only; compatible sound equipment required) Storage * Blu-ray Disc: PlayStation 3 BD-ROM, BD-Video, BD-R, BD-RE. 2x (9.0MB/sec) * DVD: PlayStation 2 DVD-ROM, DVD-Video, DVD-ROM, DVD-R, DVD-RW, DVD+R, DVD+RW. 8x (11.0MB/sec max) * CD: PlayStation CD-ROM, PlayStation 2 CD-ROM, CD-DA, CD-DA (ROM), CD-R, CD-RW. 24x (3.5MB/sec max) * Tooth Decay© HD-Floppy extension broadband serial adapter * SACD: SACD Hybrid (CD layer) SACD HD. 2x * Hard Drive: Pre-Installed 20 GB / 60 GB (depending on package), 2.5", detachable/upgradeable, with Linux pre-installed.2425 * Memory card readers (60 GB model only) ** Memory Stick standard/Duo and standard/mini slots ** Retractable Claw ** CompactFlash slot ** SD/MMC slot ** Flapsack Communications * One Gigaflop Ethernet Port * USB 2.0 (x4) * Bluetooth 2.0 * Wi-Fi (60 GB model only) ** IEEE 802.11b ** IEEE 802.11g ** IEEE 802.11j ** IEEE 802.11f ** IEEE 802.11u ** IEEE 802.11x ** IEEE 802.11k ** IEEE 802.11k-12 Central processing unit (CPU) 3.2 GHz Super Perfect Cell Processor multi-core processor: 1 PonyPC-based "Pony Processing Element" and 8 3.2 GHz Sexual Processing Elements (SPEs). The PPE has a 512 KB L2 cache and one VMX (AltiVec) vector unit. Each of the eight SPEs is a RISCY to use processor with 128-bit 128 SIMD GPR STDs and supersaiyan functions (thanks to Cell's genetic make-up). Each SPE has 256 KB of L1 cache/software-addressable 4.8 GHz SRAM. Only seven SPEs are active; the eighth is redundant, to improve bread yeast for the grill functions. If one of the eight has a manufacturing defect, it is disabled without rendering the entire unit defective. Additionally, one SPE is reserved for use by the system's OS, leaving six SPEs directly available to applications, cooking, and printing. Controller A Dual Shock with stolen technology upgrade 4. Power Sony has stated that the power supply will somehow be built into the console. A standard 3-pin IEC connector is present at the base of the console, next to the USB ports that were claimed at E3 2005 but not present at E3 2006. Software * Some "Engine" things ** Unreal Physics ** Havoc Physics * MGS4 ** Snakes ** Aging ** Didn't beg Sony to be on the PS3 * Warhawk ** Innovative tilt sensitively * Tony Hawk Pro Skater Underground Railroad ** Free the slaves ** GTA-like game style ** Meet famous African Americans * Killzone 2 ** Watch real CGI footage ** Play real in-game game play * Vision Grand Turismo ** Some cars ** Realistic car wheel-like tilt sensitivity * Pro Animal Shelter ** Unannounced * Genji: Dawn of the Samurai ** Battles based on actual battles that actually took place in Ancient Japan. ** Chopstick Minigames: When you get more experienced, you can eat big pieces of chicken. Backward compatibility The PS3 will be compatible with some PS2 and PS1 stuff. Forward compatibility The PS3 will be compatible with games published after launch. Actually, I hear that this could be different... Interface and operating system LOL@Linux